


Not Stalking...Or Is It?

by yffismydrug



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, M/M, SchoolAU, Sehun - Freeform, Smut, Yifan - Freeform, collegeAU, jongin - Freeform, krishun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Sehun is a freshman in college trying his best to pass a class. When Kris becomes a teacher assistant for that class, things change. Sehun is determined to get Kris to notice him. But does he take things too far?





	Not Stalking...Or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on August 6, 2017

The school bell rang and everyone instantly slammed their books closed and started thrusting them into their backpacks. Students talked and sighed, glad the class period was finally over. The best sound in the world was that bell signaling they could leave. 

While the classroom slowly emptied and the professor went off to his next class, Sehun was left sitting there with his book still open. He stared at the dusty chalk board, some words still visible because the eraser needed to be replaced. The open window next to him allowed a small breeze to come in, flipping pages in his textbook.

Glancing out the window, he saw everyone walking to their next class, enjoying the warmth of the sun. He on the other hand, would rather curl up and die than go to his next class. 

Science. More accurate…human anatomy. 

“Why can’t I have a stomach ache or a headache?” Sehun asked himself as another breeze came in and rustled his hair, causing some to fall in front of his eyes.

All throughout school he had scored perfect marks. History, ask him anything and he will give you a two hour lecture. Math, he could figure out any problem you threw at him. English, he was fully fluent by the time he entered high school. Art he excelled at and music he might as well have been a prodigy. Even biology, chemistry, psychics, and astrology had been pieces of cake. Yet for some strange reason, human anatomy was dragging him under into the depths of literal hell. 

Since there was not much time between classes, the freshman started packing up and left the room.

“Only 3 weeks into the term and I'm already down to a C-...” he groused to himself. 

When he got to the science building, he trudged up to the third floor and went into his classroom. Usually he sat at the front of every class so he could pay close attention and be the first to ask any questions. But not for this class. In this room he sat all the way in the back and prayed to never be called on. 

As he sat down and took out his binder and textbook, he noticed someone standing next to the professor talking. He was blonde, tall, and had a huge shit-eating grin on his face. They looked deep in conversation and the strange male was even pointing to things within their textbook.

Maybe he's a new student? Sehun asked himself. Already sucking up to the professor...pft...stupid.

Just as the professor closed the textbook, the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. Sehun had expected this new student to take a seat, but instead he stayed standing.

“Good afternoon class!” the professor greeted happily.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Choi,” everyone greeted back.

Mr. Choi clapped his hands together and smiled, he was one of those professors who was always happy. At least that seemed to make this miserable class a bit more tolerable.

“I'm guessing you've noticed this new face in the room today,” Mr. Choi stated while motioning to the blonde man who looked over the class and nodded his head in silent greeting. “This is our new teacher's assistant. Now, just like this is a class for you, being a teacher’s assistant is part of a class for Kris as well. So let’s work with him and make this a good experience. Alright?”

There were some mumbles in the room as Kris stepped forward and gave a small bow.

“Hello everyone. My name is Kris Wu, a junior here, and I'm glad to be helping in this class,” the blonde began. “I had professor Choi for this same class last year so I'm glad to be back to assist in any way I can!”

“Yes! My star student!” Mr. Choi beamed, clasping his hands together happily. Sehun swore he could have seen stars shimmer in his professor’s eyes. 

Oh great...a class pet is back...Sehun grumbled to himself, giving a small eyeroll.

“You would all do good to go to any review sessions Kris holds and to ask him questions. He'll be a good asset,” Mr Choi stated.

The class all nodded their heads as they watched Kris. Sehun was also looking up when Kris’s eyes suddenly met with his. He jumped a bit in his seat as the older male smiled at him. Right away Sehun buried his face in his textbook and pretended to be busy.

“Alright then! Let's get class started!” Mr. Choi stated as he turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk. “Last class period we just started on the reproductive system!”

Sehun glanced up over his textbook and noticed Kris was paying full attention to what their professor was saying. Even though Kris had been a star student, there was no doubt he even needed a refresher on things as well. He watched as the blonde male reached into his backpack and pulled out a binder filled with notes, marked tabs, and post-it notes everywhere.

No wonder he was a star student. It looks like he wrote down every single work Mr. Choi said, Sehun said to himself, watching as Kris highlighted something in his notes.

Class continued on like normal with their professor going on and on, drawing diagrams he told everyone to jot down because they would be on the next test. Then Kris suddenly stepped up to the board and cleared his throat. 

“Now that professor Choi had talked about the female reproductive system, I'll be covering the male,” Kris announced. 

The chair creaked a little as Sehun sat up straighter and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his desk now. He was curious how this star student would handle teaching a class. Sehun was shocked, however, when Kris talked with a strong confident voice and led them through a brief walkthrough of the male tell productive system. Kris made things so easy to follow along to.

“Now that you know the basics, well start going more in depth,” Kris announced. “First we have-.”

Kris was suddenly cut off by the bell and as students started packing up. 

“Kris will start next class period. Remember to review!” Mr. Choi called to everyone. 

Wanting to get out of that room as soon as possible, Sehun quickly threw everything into his backpack and stood up. When he looked up to leave, however, he saw Mr. Choi and Kris standing right in front of his desk.

“Sehun, glad I caught you before you left,” Mr. Choi said with a smile on his face. “I wanted to formally introduce you to Kris.”

Sehun looked at the older blonde and gave a small bow along with a confused look on his face. 

“I think Kris would be a great asset to use in order to try and get your grade up,” Mr. Choi stated excitedly.

“I’m not really one for tutoring…” Sehun stated with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Perhaps you’ll change your mind when you see how helpful I can be,” Kris said with a kind smile on his face. “I can’t force my help upon you, but I’ll gladly give it if you’ll give me the chance. But..it’s your choice in the end.”

“Right...thanks,” Sehun said with a nod of his head and he slung his backpack onto his shoulder. “I need to head to my next class now.”

Even though Sehun did not have another class for that day, he bolted from the room and headed back to his dorm room where his roommate would be. He roomed with Jongin, a childhood friend. They had gone to the same high school and coincidently the same college because it offered great courses for both of their majors. Jongin even allowed Sehun to use his nickname, Kai, but only when he was the only one around. Their friendship was strong to the point that Jongin made sure Sehun roomed with him so he would have a comfortable first year instead of being stuck with a random roommate.

“Kai!” Sehun shouted as soon as he unlocked his dorm room door. “Kai, I have to tell you something!”

“Jesus Christ, Sehun! You can’t scare me like that!” Jongin shouted at him and he looked up from his text book. “What is it?”

“I have this new teacher’s assistant in my human anatomy class!” Sehun stated.

“Good! You could use help in that class!” Jongin replied, now closing his textbook and tossing it on his bed next to him.

“You don’t understand…” Sehun said as he walked up to Jongin’s bed and sat down on it as well. “He’s like...actually hot...and he’s a junior like you!”

Sehun could not help it. Kris had seemed like he would be the annoying teacher’s pet sort of person, but after he lead part of their class he realized he could not stop staring at him. 

Jongin raised one of his eyebrows and could not help but chuckle. 

“Can I have a name of this teacher’s assistant? Maybe I’ve had him in one of my classes before,” Jongin told him with a shrug of his shoulders.

“His name is Kris Wu,” the younger replied eagerly, hoping that Jongin would know him.

“Oh! Kris Wu! He’s been my friend since freshman year! We’ve had a lot of the same classes since we’re the same major!” Jongin announced.

Jongin was taken off guard when Sehun suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in close.

“You have to tell me about him!” Sehun demanded while looking him straight in the eye.

“I mean...he’s Chinese...I don’t know what else you want me to tell you,” Jongin stated as he removed Sehun’s hands from his shirt and straightened it out. “He’s majoring in Psychology like me.”

“He’s Chinese!? But he speaks Korean so fluently!” Sehun said with his mouth dropping open.

“He moved here right before starting high school,” the older explained. “And you should be one to talk since you’re fluent in English! Anyone can learn a language if they really want to. Now move, I need to get ready for my next class.”

Sehun hopped off Jongin’s bed and grabbed his backpack from the floor. While Jongin muttered to himself while getting ready, Sehun pulled out his human anatomy book and notes so he could review them for a while in an attempt to soak in any information from that class period. He sat himself down at his desk, knowing if he went to his bed he would be asleep in a matter of minutes.

“See you in a bit,” Jongin said as he walked out of their room and gave Sehun a small wave.

“Have fun in class,” Sehun called back.

“Doubt it...but I’ll try,” Jongin stated before closing the door behind him.

After Jongin had left, Sehun found he could only focus for ten minutes before he hit his head against his open textbook and sighed heavily. Turning his head to the side, he spotted his laptop sitting on his desk and powered it on. His school e-mail was the first thing to notify him that he had a message. Since it could be from a professor, he decided he better check. But it was not what he was expecting.

Hello Everyone!  
This is your teacher’s assistant for Mr. Choi’s Human Anatomy class! I wanted to send you all a welcome e-mail. I hope we can work well together this term and that I can be of assistance at any time you may need me. I have put together an attachment with my availability during the week and weekends, along with my cell phone number and personal e-mail. Please feel free to contact me at any time! I’ll respond at the first chance I get!  
Let’s all work together to make this term great! I will be sending more e-mails as I hold study sessions so you can get the most out of my help!

Kris Wu

Curious, Sehun clicked on the attachment and first put Kris’s number into his phone under HATA, meaning Human Anatomy Teacher’s Assistant, but to Sehun it might as well have meant Hot Ass Teacher’s Assistant.

“I might as well go to the study sessions...that couldn’t hurt…” Sehun told himself as he put his phone down and looked at the e-mail again while biting his bottom lip. “Uhg! I need a nap!” 

With that said, Sehun closed his computer, set an alarm on his phone, and crawled into bed to take a nap to recharge himself. He would focus on studying after he woke up. 

During the rest of the term, Sehun took advantage of all the study sessions Kris held. They were either held during lunchtime or after all the classes were done for the day. Even though neither of those times were a prime time for him, Sehun attended them. Kris held three study sessions before their next test and shockingly...Sehun passed! Not with a C or a B...but with an A-! When professor Choi had returned his test he had nearly fell out of his seat when he saw the circled grade at the top of his test. He had checked the to make sure it was really his, and then proceeded to sit there in a daze with a huge smile on his face.

~~~~

The time eventually came when students could pick the classes they would be taking for their Fall term. While most students knew what they needed to take, Sehun found he had one dilemma. He had no idea if Kris was going to be a teacher’s assistant again, and if so...for what classes. The older male definately seemed smart enough that he would be helping out in other classes, so he needed to be certain before choosing just any random class. Thankfully, that was where Jongin came into the picture. Sehun had bothered Jongin for three days, asking him non-stop to find out Kris’s schedule and let him know.

Eventually, to get a good night’s sleep so close to finals time, Jongin gave Sehun the schedule he had written down.

Literature 190 - Mrs. Lee - Tuesday & Thursday 1:00-3:15  
Psychology 156 - Mr. Kim - Monday, Wednesday, & Friday 8:00-9:20  
Chemistry 200 - Mr. Cho - Tuesday & Thursday 9:30-11:45

Sehun had worked things out in his schedule so he would be able to take each of those classes. Thankfully since he had done so well in Chemistry in high school he was allowed to skip the 100 level course and go right to the 200 level. He knew none of these classes were going to be hard, so that made things more interesting for him. Now that all of that was out of the way, he was able to concentrate on passing his dreaded Human Anatomy class.

Thankfully, come the end of the term, Sehun had somehow managed to pull his grade up and earn an A-...a 91%, in the class. It was a close call, but now if Kris ever asked why he was coming to every single study session, or asking him for him so often, Sehun could say it is because he is a great tutor. Without him, he surely would have failed his class and ended up retaking it.

Once the new term started, Sehun prepared himself to see Kris again. Everyday of the week. 

When he sat down on Monday in his psychology class, Sehun instantly spotted Kris and sat towards the front like normal, not only so he could pay close attention to the class, but also he he was closer to the older male. Kris saw him and gave him a smile and small wave but nothing more. Sehun thought Kris would have at least said something to him, and was a bit sad when that did not happen. He did have tomorrow, however, so there was a chance that he would get to talk to him then.

Tuesday morning, Sehun eagerly went to his chemistry class and once against sat towards the front. Again Kris spot him and this time gave him a shocked look before giving a small wave again. Yet once again, he never came to say anything to him like Sehun thought he might. So that only left his last class later that same day where Kris was the teacher’s assistant. Sehun was determined to get Kris to say something to him. 

When it was time for his literature class, Sehun made sure he was the first to get to classroom. This time he sat towards the front and near the door so he could grab Kris when he first came in. It only took a few minutes before the blonde male came in and went to put his things down. 

“Kris! You’re a teacher’s assistant in this class too!?” Sehun asked in the most shocked voice he could muster on the spot.

The older male turned around with a shocked look on his face and nodded his head.

“Yeah, and it appears you’re in all the classes I’m assisting in too…” Kris said as he scratched the back of his head.

“Aren’t you a jack of all trades,” Sehun chuckled as he leaned forward on his desk. “You must have been a straight A student for all these professors to accept your help,” he added with a large smile.

“School and studying comes easy for me so it isn’t hard to do well and teach others,” Kris admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. “So if I was good at it, why not come and help others succeed to?”

“I could say I’m good at everything too! Except...for human anatomy…” Sehun stated. “I’ve been doing alright with my classes last term and these don’t seem too hard.”

“Have you not heard about Mrs. Lee?” Kris then questioned. “She’s one of the hardest literature professors on campus. I passed her class by working on each paper for at least 30 hours a week for two to three weeks. Punctuation, wording, sentence flow...Mrs. Lee looks at everything.”

At the mention of that, Sehun’s face dropped and paled slightly. Sure he had done that sort of thing in high school, but not to that extent. He was used to throwing together a paper a day or two before it was due and getting an A on it. Writing papers was easy, but not if the standers were going to be this high and strict!

“Well, if I ever need help, I know who to come to! After all, you salvaged my human anatomy grade!” the younger reminded him. “You pulled it from the depths of Hell and resurrected it!” he stated, raising his hands into the air in an over exaggeration.

Kris coughed and rubbed the back of his head, looking around to see the few other students giving Sehun a strange look.

“Don’t forget that Mrs. Lee will be able to help you too,” Kris informed him with a kind smile. “When I’m not available you can always go to her and see what she specifically thinks of something.”

With that said, he turned away from Sehun and went to his backpack to start pulling out what he needed. Sehun in turn had a pout on his face as he was now being ignored by Kris. He had wanted to talk more, but guessed that would just have to wait for a tutoring session. Now that he knew this was meant to be a hard class, it would be the perfect excuse to hog him. 

After the first week of classes, Kris sent out an e-mail to notify each of the classes he was helping in what his free times were. Sehun looked at all of Kris’s schedules, knowing he needed to plan his time carefully. Kris had made certain days available for certain classes, probably to make things easier on himself. Upon looked through the times, Sehun found he would only be able to go to Kris’s literature time slots. All the rest were at inconvenient times for him because of his other classes. He sighed when he saw that, but it was better than nothing and literature was what was really going to be annoying this term out of all his classes. 

“There's a paper due in two weeks…” Sehun muttered to himself. “The perfect excuse.”

With a smirk on his face he put his name in the time slot and submitted it. There were times open for group help but he wanted to take advantage of the solo spots so no one would interrupt them. 

Just as he was laughing to himself, Jongin returned to the room. 

“Guess who I ran into who mentioned you,” Jongin said while throwing his backpack onto his bed and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Who?” Sehun asked with a small frown on his face. 

“One guess.” Jongin rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh. 

There were a few seconds of silence before Sehun perked up and shouted, “Kris!?”

“The one and only,” Jongin said with a nod of his head. 

“W-what did he say?” Sehun asked, placing his hands between this thighs and biting his lower lip nervously. 

“Well he knows I'm your roommate because you're the reason I didn't room with him,” Jongin began explaining. “So imagine him coming up to me saying ‘It's strange…you're little roommate is stalking me I think.’”

“Stalking…?” Sehun asked, his face going pale. 

“Sehun…you practically became obsessed with him in a day and wouldn't stop talking about him last term!” Jongin reminded him. “You had to tell me each day what he wore, how he did his hair, how his back is so broad, his fingers are so long...I mean…kind of creepy and stalkerish if you ask me…”

“Ohh…” the younger replied while looking down. 

“I’m sure you would have gotten pictures of him too if you could have,” Jongin stated.

“Would not!” Sehun answered right away with a pout on his lips.

“Really now?” Jongin asked, not convinced by the younger’s answer.

Sehun’s pout deepened as he looked away from Jongin and slouched his shoulders forward slightly.

“Just as I thought,” Jongin replied with a sigh and shake of his head. “And then you wouldn't let me get any sleep or studying done until I told you his schedule for this term,” the older added with a small sigh. 

“What did you tell Kris when he said that I was stalkerish?” the younger asked in a concerted voice, now feeling that perhaps his actions has been a bit on the stalkery side of things. 

“I spared your pathetic small ass and said it must be a coincidence. Be thankful,” Jongin said with a scoff.

Sehun bolted to Jongin and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around his friend as he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Thank you for making me seem normal, Kai!” Sehun shouted. 

“You just have to act normal and not hog all of his time if you want him to stop thinking you're stalking him,” Jongin explained while trying to pull the younger male off him. 

“Oh don't worry, Kai! Only his times for literature review work with my schedule so I can’t go to all of his!”

“Umm...that’s not exactly-”

“I've already booked a timeslot too!” Sehun eagerly announced with a huge grin on his face. 

“Sehun, that's not what-”

“Now I've got to start working on my paper so he can help me tomorrow!” the younger stated before releasing Jongin and going back to his computer. 

~~~~

“Alright, let's see what you have so far,” Kris said as they sat in a study room in their campus’s library. 

Sehun pulled out a printed copy of what he had written so far and opened his laptop to his document as well to make editing and note taking easier. Right now his notes were kind of jumbled. There were written paragraphs, but also sections that only had bulletpoints with ideas and themes.

“So tell me what you're doing for this project,” Kris told him while looking through what he had been handed. “There were five projects you could choose from.”

“I chose to do an analysis on a book from the list we were given. I'm doing Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare,” Sehun explained. 

“Well I'm glad you told me what book you’re doing it on because you haven't put down any names in your notes,” Kris said as he put them back down on the small circle table. 

“Ahh… guess I didn't think of that…” Sehun said since he really had not. He had never gone to a help session for literature so he always made notes he could understand without worrying about others. 

“Why don't you fix that on your computer first. Then we'll move on,” Kris explained. 

Sehun nodded his head and quickly went to work on making the edits. While he did that, he heard Kris rustling around in his backpack. When he looked up to see why, he saw the older make sliding on a pair of glasses. 

“Fuck…” Sehun groaned out loud on accident. 

“Pardon?” Kris asked as he got up from the table. 

“Ah! Nothing! Just deleted a bullet point. Good thing for the undo button,” Sehun chuckled as he quickly went back to work. 

Sehun had no idea how he got through the session with Kris without getting a boner. When Kris had been writing on the whiteboard in the room and dropped his marker, Sehun almost fell out of his chair when he bent over to pick it up. The older had also stood over him with his hands resting on his shoulders when he was reading over his introduction paragraph. Kris had even been sitting beside him and had to lean over with his chest pressing against his arm. 

When their two hours was up, Sehun left the library the happiest he had ever been. 

As soon as Sehun reached his dorm room, he locked the door and kept the lights off. Thankfully he knew Jongin would be in class for another hour and didn't have to worry about him. 

Stripping his pants and boxers off, he climbed onto his bed and laid on his back. He did not have any lube because he never thought he would be jerking off in school this desperately, so he squeezed and lotion onto his hands instead. 

His cock was already half hard in anticipation when he looked down. At first he slowly stated stroking himself while lightly moaning Kris’s name. In a few more minutes, however, he was biting a pillow to hold back his moans. 

“Kris...mmm that feels so good…” Sehun moaned into his covers as he flipped onto his stomach and kneeled on the bed with his cheek pressed into his pillow. “Yeah… just like that! Stroke me faster…harder…fuck make me cum~!”

With a few more strokes of his hand, Sehun came onto his bed sheets. His arousal had been growing for quite some time so he was not shocked he had cum so quickly. He allowed his legs to fall open more as he caught his breath. It was only when he finally opened his eyes that he saw the cum stain on the cover. 

“Shit...now I need to clean this…” he groaned to himself. 

Hopping off his bed, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants, grabbed his detergent, and yanked the cover from his bed. Making sure to grab his room key, he went and opened the door. Just as he did that, he saw Jongin standing there about to put his key in the door. 

“You're early!” Sehun stated in a shocked voice, looking around slightly nervous after being caught off guard. 

“We had a test today...I told you about this yesterday,” Jongin explained before looking at what his friend was carrying. “You're doing…laundry?”

“Yeah...I figured I might as well,” Sehun said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“And you're wearing the sweatpants you complain about?”

“They're the only clean ones left.”

Jongin looked into the room and flicked the lights on. 

“Huh….you moved your lotion. You haven't moved it all year so far,” Jongin noted. 

“I can do what I want!” Sehun shouted before pushing past the older male. 

Jongin shook his head and chuckled before entering the room and plugging his nose. 

“The smell of lotion and desperation,” Jongin said before going to open a window to air the room out.

~~~~

After the paper in Sehun’s literature class was turned in, Kris found himself in the coffee shop near their campus nearly pulling his hair out. He had texted Jongin to meet him there and was happily sipping his coffee to wake him up some more.

“Kris!” Jongin called when he entered the coffee shop and saw his friend sitting at a table alone.

“Jongin! Thanks for stopping by,” Kris said, pushing a cup of coffee towards his friend. “I ordered for you, since I know what you like.”

“Thanks,” Jongin said with a smile and nod of his head as he sat down. “Now why did I have to come here this early? I have class in an hour.”

“It’s your roommate,” Kris stated.

“Ahh...Sehun again…” Jongin said with a slight hum and nod of his head. He had figured it would somehow be related to the younger male. “What about him?”

“Do you have any idea how much time I’ve spent with him so far?” Kris asked, placing his elbows on the table. “It was a few weeks his class had to work on their papers, and I met with him almost every day of the week for those two weeks!”

“Wow...and you couldn’t tell him to stop signing up for times?” Jongin asked while sipping his coffee.

“I’d feel bad,” Kris admitted with a heavy sigh. “If he genuinely needs help then I want to help. But he seems very smart. He even told me before that he has always done well in school.”

“So then...what’s the problem exactly? If you don’t want to tell him to stop hogging all your time...then there’s nothing I can do,” Jongin pointed out. “Me telling him to stop doing something is like trying to tell a starving wolf not to pounce on a helpless sheep.”

“Are you calling me a helpless sheep?” Kris asked while squinting his eyes at his friend.

Jongin looked away innocently and sipped his coffee again. 

“So you’ve been having a lot of time with Sehun. Where’s the harm? Are other students complaining about it?” Jongin asked next.

“No one’s complaining because they all seem to be able to handle themselves well,” Kris stated, slumping slightly in his chair. “But I’m picking up too much on Sehun.”

“Picking up too much? Like what?” Jongin asked with his brows furrowing together.

“Chewing on his pen! If he chews on the end of the pen that means he is deep in thought. If he chews on the middle it means he is becoming agitated with something. But if he taps the end against his teeth he’s about to explode,” Kris explained. “Then of course he twirls it in his fingers when he’s become bored.”

“Wwaahh…” Jongin could not help but chuckle and shake his head a bit. In all his years of knowing Sehun he had never picked up on those things.

“And his hair too! He likes slicking it to the right and that usually means he’s going to be productive with our time. If he comes with it sticking up more...then our time is basically a lost cause because he is either going to be daydreaming about one thing or another, or practically dozing off,” Kris explained more.

“Someone’s awfully damn observant,” Jongin stated. “Are you sure you don’t have a thing for Sehun?” he asked before laughing hard and slapping his hand against his leg. “Oh boy! Imagine that!” he continued laughing, wiping a tear from his eye.

Kris chugged the rest of his coffee and set the cup down while rolling his eyes.

“Right. I’m going to have a crush on Sehun,” he said in a bored tone. “Oh right! The real reason I asked you here! Did you bring my notebook like I asked?”

“Of course I did!” Jongin stated as he unzipped his bag and reached inside. “It’s so early I completely forgot you asked me to bring it.”

As Jongin searched and looked around, his smile slowly faded to a frown. When Kris saw, he leaned forward and lightly smacked his friend on the back of his head. Jongin lowered his head more and rubbed the back of it, closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh.

“I let you borrow it so you could compare our notes and I told you I need it for a review session I have with my professor this morning,” Kris told him firmly. 

“I know...I know,” Jongin stated with a slight roll of his eyes. “I must have grabbed my Political Science notebook on accident since it’s the same color as the one you lent me,” he explained.

“Were you getting ready in the dark today?” Kris asked with a shake of his head.

“As a matter of fact I was,” Jongin stated back, sticking his tongue out at his friend. “Be glad I grabbed matching shoes!”

Kris leaned forward and lightly punched Jongin on the shoulder, causing both of them to laugh a bit.

“When can I get my notebook back then?” Kris asked as he cleared his throat.

“Well I have back-to-back classes which end a little after noon...so we’d have to go back and get it now if you need it for your review session,” Jongin explained as he quickly finished off his coffee and stood up, making sure his backpack was zippered again. “You’ll have to come along too so I can still make it to class and not have to run around.”

“Uhg! Fine! Although this all could have been avoided if you brought it in the first place,” Kris pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get your boxers in a bunch,” Jongin muttered, sticking his tongue out before they headed out of the coffee shop.

When they reached the dorm room, Jongin put a finger up to his lips to motion for Kris to stay quiet and unlocked the door. As the door opened, Kris noticed it was dark inside. Meaning Sehun must still be sleeping. Although it felt strange intruding into a room when someone else was asleep, he needed his notebook.

Jongin started sifting through his things as Kris stood there silently. It only took a few seconds before Kris’s eyes started drifting towards Sehun’s sleeping figure. The younger was only sleeping under a light cover and had no shirt on. The cover in fact was not covering much and made it appear that Sehun was not wearing any boxers. When the younger smacked his lips together a couple of times it drew Kris’s attention up towards his face. A small sound which was something between a moan and groan passed his lips as he lifted one hand and, while still completely asleep, ran his fingers through his hair. The younger looked so calm when he was sleeping, his hair tousled against the pillow. It was only when Sehun started rolling onto his side that Kris’s attention went back down to his lower half, still wondering if he was sleeping completely naked or in boxers. 

Right when the covers were about to move, his vision was blocked off. Jongin held a notebook in front of his face, preventing him from seeing Sehun anymore.

Snapped out of his trance, Kris saw Jongin making a motion that they could leave now. Since he did not want to make things seem strange, Kris turned away and exited the room. When Jongin closed the door behind them he then handed Kris his notebook back.

“Sorry about that. Sometimes Sehun like to sleep without clothes on,” Jongin apologized. “I went to sleep before him last night so I didn’t know and he was fully cocooned in his covers when I went to meet you.”

“Ahh I see…” Kris acknowledged. So he was sleeping naked...and I almost saw! I almost saw him-! Wait...why am I getting excited about that!? 

“I hope you didn’t have the misfortune of ruining your eyes,” Jongin added as he dumped against Kris in a joking manner.

“Pft! As if I’d want to see that!” Kris stated. Which I actually might want to...he added to himself. “Thanks again for this. Now I have to get going.”

Jongin looked down at his watch and widened his eyes. Had that much time already passed? If he did not get running he would not make it to class in time.

“I’ll see you later Kris! I have to go!” Jongin said before bolting down the hallway with his backpack slung over one of his shoulders.

Kris chuckled as he hit his notebook against his open hand a few times. He took one last glance at the door Sehun laid behind before parting ways and going to his review session.

~~~~

Sehun loved getting to see Kris each day and sometimes during the weekend. Throughout the term, Sehun had been successful in getting Kris to talk to him more. When he greeted him each day he actually replied and would have a small conversation with him. There were even a few times that Kris had asked how he was doing in his classes that he was not assisting in. 

Review sessions before tests were also great because Sehun would use this time to show off. He wanted to show Kris just how smart he was. There were times in the review sessions where Kris would ask someone to complete the diagram he had drawn on the chalkboard. Sehun would volunteer and then pretend he had forgotten how to complete a section. That would cause Kris to come right up next to him or behind him and help him fill in the missing components while explaining things.

Although these group sessions were still time spent together, it was not the best because of the other students. 

Of course, Sehun’s favorite time was when he signed up to be alone with Kris. Now that they had their final paper coming up in his literature class, he would get to spend more time with Kris again. 

Since it was around finals time, Kris had offered to buy them both a large coffee and treat from the nearby coffee shop. Of course Sehun would never turn down coffee, and going to the coffee shop with Kris might be as close to a date as he would ever get with the older male.

“You know, I've come to accept that you’re the only one who will ever do the private sessions in literature,” Kris said as they walked to the library. 

“Why's that?” Sehun asked as he took a small sip of his coffee and licked his lips afterwards. 

“I've met with a few students who are teetering between grades to ask if they'd like to schedule times. But each one says they prefer writing it themselves because they don't like either hearing someone tell them they're wrong, or they don't want to have someone else's writing style in their paper,” Kris explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. 

“It's a loss for them,” Sehun stated. “You're a great help!”

“You do so well in your other classes though,” Kris explained. “So why do you always book timeslots with me for literature?”

Gripping his cup a little tighter, Sehun let out a small chuckle. His tongue ran across his bottom lip before his teeth scraped lightly against it.

“I struggle a bit with writing papers like this…non-research papers,” Sehun lied. “When I'm given something to research and look up I can write just fine because I have facts to build off of. But with this it's just my mind putting things together and coming up with a concept or theme, it's more difficult.”

Kris looked down at the younger but took his word for it. 

They soon reached the library and started looking for an available room they could use. Since it was close to finals, however, they realized their hopes were quickly dashed. All the private rooms were taken with either a group of students holding their own study session, or a single person who had exploded all of their study materials all over the table.

“What now?” Sehun asked. “Jongin kicked me out of the room so he could work on his paper.”

“Harsh…” Kris muttered. 

“It's for his seminar class with Mr. Kwon,” Sehun told him, though it meant nothing to him. 

“Ooohhh I forgot he had him for that class. May his soul rest in heaven because that's where it's going when he's finished,” Kris stated with a few slow shakes of his head. 

“He's gone through seven reams of paper just printing articles, and maybe four packs of highlighters to mark them all. I don't want to think of all the post-it notes he's used…” the younger said. 

“I'm not shocked. Mr. Kwon usually demands at least 20 supporting articles to get a C. It seems almost sadistic...” Kris explained as they went to the list level of the library to hope for an empty room. 

“Then what do you need for an A?” Sehun questioned in shock.

“My friend Minseok had him last term and used 55 articles,” Kris explained.

“55!?” Sehun shouted.

Right away he earned evil glares from the students trying to work along with a bunch of “sssshhhhh” and hushes as well.

Sehun and Kris both bowed in apology before heading out of the library.

“Come back to my room,” Kris suddenly said. 

“Y-your room?” Sehun asked with wide eyes. 

“Yeah. My roommate went home for a family event so I'm flying solo for the next three days,” Kris said. “Plus I can work on getting my laundry done which will save me time later.”

All Sehun could do was nod his head and follow Kris as he led him back to his dorm. Sehun was trying not to grip his coffee cup to hard as they walked along the sidewalk and talked casually. He nearly dropped his coffee, however, when Kris opened his room door. He was actually seeing it. Kris’s room. He was going into Kris’s room!

I must have saved a country in my past life! Sehun shouted to himself as he crossed the threshold.

“Feel free to sit at my desk our on my bed,” Kris told him as he kicked off his shoes. 

Knowing he would not be able to contain himself, Sehun made the smart choice and claimed his desk. He immediately got his laptop and notes out so he could get ready. When he turned around to ask Kris where they should start, he saw something that almost have him a nosebleed. 

Kris.

In his boxers.

Two! I saved two countries in my past life! Sehun screamed to himself again as he tried to keep himself from lunging at Kris and wrapping his arms and legs around him.

“You said you were going to work on the paragraphs about symbolism,” Kris stated as he began pulling off his shirt and adding it to the pile in his hamper.

I saved three countries! Sehun was convinced he must have done amazing things in his past life to get to see Kris in just his boxers, standing in front of him looking like a God.

“Sehun…” Kris called as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on, cinching them at the waist so they did not fall down. 

“Oh right! Yeah! I worked on them,” the younger quickly stated. 

“Good! Then let's start there today,” Kris told him while pulling on a black wifebeater that clung to his body perfectly.

Sehun quickly turned around and opened up his paper on his laptop. He scrolled down to the part he had worked on as he heard Kris doing something behind him. 

“I want you to read over that section and highlight anything you're uncertain of in yellow while I go start my laundry,” Kris told him before throwing his bottle of detergent into his hamper. “We'll discuss anything you find when I get back.”

Still facing his computer, Sehun nodded his head and listened as the door opened and closed. As soon as a small click was heard as the door locked into place, Sehun slumped down in his hair and stared at up the ceiling in disbelief. Had that really just happened? Had Kris really been standing there almost naked a few moments ago? 

“His legs were more muscular than I thought they’d be...and who knew he was hiding those abs?” Sehun asked himself as he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip hard, letting out a muffled groan. “Gaahh! I can’t get distracted by those thoughts! I have to focus!” he then told himself, smacking his hands against the sides of his face a few times to snap himself out of his daze. 

He tried his best to focus on the task Kris had given him and quickly worked through it so he could have some time to look around. 

“Everything's so organized…” Sehun muttered to himself. “Why am I not surprised though?” he chucked. 

“Something funny?” Kris asked as he closed his door. 

Sehun quickly shook his head. He had been so engrossed with looking around that he had not heard Kris come back. 

“Alright, let's see what you have,” Kris said as he dragged his roommate’s chair over to his desk. 

He positioned it backwards so he could rest his arms on the back rest, making him sit with his legs parted wide open. Sehun looked over at him and allowed his eyes to drop down to his crotch quickly to see the material drawn taut across it. Sehun swore he could see his bulge there and shivered slightly.

“Are you cold, Sehun? I can turn off the air conditioning,” Kris stated.

“Ah! No, it’s alright. Really,” the younger quickly replied before completely averting his eyes back to his paper.

The small room then went silent as Kris finished reading over the sections Sehun had prepared.

“Why don’t you tell me what you have concerns with out of all of the highlighted areas,” Kris told Sehun once he had finished skimming everything.

“There's this part I added about the pendulum in the grandfather clock, since it’s mentioned quite a lot in the book,” Sehun pointed out as he hovered his cursor over the area. “I don't know if I'm trying to look to deep into the message or if I’m completely making something up that isn’t there at all.”

Kris leaned forward more, reading more carefully through the part of the passage Sehun had added to his paper. As he read, he nodded his head and hummed slightly.

“I can see where you’re going with this,” Kris said before leaning back again. “There’s a lot of sexual tension in the book, and these passages you’be mentioned with the pendulum could indeed symbolize the male genitalia and the tension he’s feeling.” Kris rubbed his chin and smiled at how well the younger had done. “The pendulum swung heavily back and forth, waiting for the time to come when it could sound,” he read with a nod of his head before continuing to read Sehun’s analysis of that part about how the grandfather clock sounding could be referring to a scream or moan during ejaculation. “Yes, this will work very well, Sehun! Good job!”

“Really? You don’t think it’s a stretch?” Sehun questioned, just to make sure Kris was not agreeing with his idea to make him feel better about his writing. 

“Dead serious, Sehun. I wouldn’t tell you something is a good idea when it isn’t,” the older told him. “So we can work on cleaning this bit up first and see what we can do with it. Alright?”

With a nod of his head, the two of them leaned in towards the computer screen and started discussing things. 

Surprisingly, Sehun managed to stay focused on his paper for the most part until an alarm on Kris’s phone went off.

“Oh, looks like I need to go throw my clothes into the dryer,” Kris said as he heaved himself off the chair and stretched slightly. “While I’m doing that, why don’t you reread the passage in the book that you got this quote from and we’ll see what else we can pull from it.”

“Alright. Can I sit on your bed? These chairs kill my ass,” Sehun said as he shifted uncomfortably.

“Sure, go for it,” Kris said as he pulled out a fold out drying rack and set it up near his closet, then grabbed his hamper and key so he could the room.

Sehun grabbed his book, pen, and post-it notes before climbing onto the bed and situating himself leaning against the wall. Kris left a few seconds after he was comfortable, closing the door behind him again.

“How have I stayed on track this long?” Sehun whispered to himself. “Especially when we’re talking about sexual tension...we may as well talk about our sexual tension…”

With a few shakes of his head, the younger opened his book to the flagged page and started reading over the passage again.

For some reason, however, Kris seemed to be gone for longer than he should be. Sehun had finished reading the passage and making more notes and had now grown bored. He took this extra time to look around the room more. Glancing on the wall he was leaning against, Sehun found framed pictures of Kris hanging there. Sehun shifted so he was kneeling on the bed away from the wall so he could get a better look without straining his neck so much. Some of the pictures must have been with who he presumed was his family, others were with friends, and some where of his holding awards he had won for academics. 

All of the sudden, there was shouting in the hallway and it sounded like someone crashed against the room door as it giggled in place. Shocked from the loud bang, Sehun jumped and fell back against the bed. He felt dumb for being scared by the sound, since it was probably just people messing around, but it had startled him! His dorm was usually quiet for the most part, not routy like this.

It was only when Sehun was going to get up from the bed that he realized he was laying on Kris’s pillow. Turning his head so his nose was pressed against the pillow, he took in a big whiff, and damn...it smelled great! He took in another large whiff from the pillow, smelling Kris on it. 

“Fuck...smells so good…” Sehun moaned as he grabbed onto the pillow and pressed it against his nose more. “Oooohhh...this is great…”

Moving his hand down to his pants, he started palming himself and grinding his crotch into his hand slightly. Small whimpers left his mouth and he found himself completely forgetting where he was. Sehun rolled onto his side and continued palming himself, his eyes closed, and nose still pressed into the fluffy pillow. He moved a bit more and sent his book and everything else toppling to the floor, but he did not care.

He was in heaven!

“Mmmm~! Yes…!” Sehun lightly moaned as his hips jerked forward. “Kris...yeeees~!” he moaned louder as he palmed himself harder, craving more friction as the smell took over his body.

Sehun was only snapped out of his Kris scent inducted trance by the sound of something loud smacking against the floor. The younger cracked his eyes open to see Kris standing inside the doorway with his mouth hanging open. His laundry basket laid with wet cloths pouring out of it on the floor, having been dropped when he saw the situation on his bed.

Right away, Sehun bolted up in bed and used his hand to cover his crotch. He combed his fingers through his hair to fix it and pushed the pillow back into it’s place. Licking his lips, he kept his head downcast and tried to quickly steady his breathing.

“Sehun...what were you doing…?” Kris asked as he closed and locked his door.

“Y-you were taking a long time…” Sehun replied without making eye contact with the older male. 

“I ran into a friend who was getting his laundry done,” Kris stated as he stepped into his room more, closing the gap between them. “But that still doesn’t explain what you were doing while I was gone…”

“Well you see...I was looking at your pictures...and...and then...someone slammed into your door and I fell onto your bed…” Sehun quickly spat out as he looked around nervously.

Kris watched as Sehun then jumped off the bed, gathered his things off the floor in a clumsy mess, and closed his laptop which had fallen asleep from not being used. He saw how the younger male was scrambling around, always keeping his crotch covered with either his hand, book, or backpack. 

When the younger finally had all his things gathered and made a move to the door, Kris swiftly grabbed his wrist to his hand covering his crotch.

Sehun found his back slammed against the door and his backpack dropped onto the floor. He did not have to look up at Kris because the older male had crouched down so his face was level with his. Kris’s hands were on either side of his head, caging him in place. 

Glancing up at Kris, Sehun quickly closed his eyes and ducked his head down so he would not have to look at the older male. 

Kris could see how how Sehun’s face had turned a bright shade of red, and could also see the erection straining against the front of his pants. He felt a pair of shaking hands pressing against his shoulders trying to shove him away, but easily scooped Sehun’s wrists into his one of his hands and pinned them above the younger’s head. To his surprise, as soon as he did that, the younger stopped struggling. 

Curious, Kris then reached his free hand down and palmed the younger’s crotch. He could feel his hard erection against his hand, and heard the younger give a small gasp.

Right when Sehun was going to raise his head and say something to Kris, he found the older male’s lips pressed firmly against his. Sehun’s eyes flung open to see Kris’s eyes closed and his face looking content. Not knowing what else to do, Sehun found himself kissing Kris back, and damn did he kiss good! There was not any tongue action, but he did receive some small bites to his bottom lip.

A few more seconds passed before Kris finally pulled away from Sehun and licked his lips happily.

“K-Kris...you just…”

“Fondled you? Kissed you?” the older asked with a smirk on his face.

“W-well...yeah…” Sehun answered.

Kris moved his hand on Sehun’s crotch a little and watched as the younger threw his head back a little and moaned more.

“It’s obvious that you like me, Sehun,” Kris stated with a slight chuckle. “Although Jongin never told me, I’m betting you asked him for my schedule so you would know what classes to sign up for, because no one would be able to get all the same classes without knowing.”

“I...well I…”

“And suddenly you were booking all of my literature personal help sessions,” Kris added as he made eye contact with the younger. “I noticed from the very first day how you reacted when I got close to you, or touched your shoulder or leg.”

“What…? N-no...that’s not it,” Sehun said with a small shake of his head. 

“So then you humping against your hand while smelling my pillow wasn’t enough to solidify my opinion? Or is that something all freshman boys are doing now?” the older male questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. 

In the silent room, Kris placed his hand against the door and moved his knee is it was between Sehun’s legs and rubbing up against his crotch. The younger gave a small moan as his body shook before he moved his hips so he could rub up against Kris.

“At first I thought you were just being a stalker...but over time I’ve changed my mind, and today you’ve confirmed it,” Kris stated as he moved his knee away from Sehun and grabbed the younger’s chin to make him look at him.

“But I-”

“Just admit it,” Kris told him, leaning in even closer to him.

Sehun bit on his bottom lip and nodded his head slowly. He could hear Kris give a small chuckle before he was pulled off the door and dragged back to Kris’s bed. The older male shoved him backwards onto his bed and jumped on right after him. 

Right away, Sehun found Kris hovering over him and planting another kiss on his lips. It was not as shocking as the first kiss he had received, but the action still caught him off guard. This time, instead of wanting to push the older male away, he found himself clutching at Kris’s shirt and pulling him in closer.

When they finally broke apart, Sehun was gasping slightly and releasing his hands from Kris’s shirt.

“I...I don’t get it…” Sehun told Kris with his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, his lips slightly puffy from their kiss. “Why did you kiss me...twice?” he questioned.

“Why do people kiss each other?” Kris asked with a smirk on his face.

“Are you making fun of me?” Sehun asked in a serious voice.

Kris let out a long sigh and pushed his head into the mattress right by Sehun’s head.

“Sehun. Really?” the older asked as he picked up his head again, his breath just barely tickling Sehun’s neck.

“What!? You expect me to think that you like me too!?” Sehun asked. “It’s not like a junior like you is going to start liking a freshman like me just because I took up your time and was around you a lot!”

Looking down at the younger with a smirk on his face, Kris saw when Sehun’s eyes widened his mouth dropped open. The realization had finally hit.

“At first I saw you as a nuisance because you were the only one booking my help times and I was seeing you everyday of the week,” Kris explained as he lightly brushed some of Sehun’s hair off his forehead. “But...I started to pick up on your small mannerisms and I started to like them and find them cute,” he admitted.

Now Sehun really felt embarrassed, more so than when Kris had first kissed him. His hands flew up to his face and covered it, but Kris quickly pulled them away and pinned them to the mattress with ease.

“I thought you’d be happy about hearing this from me,” Kris admitted as he cocked his head to the side and looked at Sehun.

“I...it’s not that I’m not happy…” Sehun began as he tilted his head to the side and looked at the wall. “I just wasn’t expecting you to ever have any sort of feelings for me. I thought I’d always just be that obnoxious younger kid that your friend knows...”

“Sehun...I’ve spent so much time alone with you...I’m surprised you’re shocked,” Kris said with a calm smile as he released Sehun’s wrists and combed his fingers through the other’s hair playfully. 

“Well you did a good job hiding any feelings you had,” Sehun told him firmly.

Sehun tried to move so he would be able to sit up, but Kris shoved him back down and immediately placed one of his hands back on his crotch. Another gasp quickly escaped Sehun’s mouth as his hands flew down to Kris’s and grabbed his hand to stop him.

“You...you don’t have to do anything,” Sehun told him with a shake of his head.

“What if I want to?” Kris asked. “Because I have feelings for you...and I want to show you.”

The younger looked up with big eyes before slowly moving his hands away from Kris’s. He could not deny that he had only dreamed of this happening. Feeling Kris touching him intimately had ever only been a far away dream which he thought would stay a fantasy forever. Now, however, he was getting the chance to make his dream a reality.

Before Sehun could blink an eye, Kris had his pants undone and was reaching into his boxers. His warm hand against his hard member felt absolutely fantastic. Sehun really had no idea how he managed to hold back cumming as soon as Kris had touched him. There was no denying that the way Kris started moving his hand felt beyond amazing. It sent shivers down Sehun’s spine and made him arch his back off the mattress. Never in a million years would he have thought Kris’s hand would feel this great.

“Oh look how cute you become with just a few strokes from my hand,” Kris said as he kept moving his hand. “Let me take care of you today...make you feel really good.”

Sehun simply nodded his head and he shook on the bed slightly from the pleasure.

“Do you touch yourself down here too?” Kris asked as his finger grazed over his puckered hole.

All Sehun could do was shake his head a couple of times. He had heard it would hurt, so he never had wanted to try on his own. It was always in his head that someone he loved would be the first to ever touch him back there. Maybe now that would become a reality.

“Then I guess we’ll get to have a lot of fun today,” Kris said with a large smile on his face.

Kris leaned over Sehun, quickly reached into the top drawer of his desk, and rummaged around before pulling out a partially empty bottle of lube. 

“I’ll have you know I had to buy this because of you,” Kris said as he waved the bottle in front of Sehun’s face and popped the lid open with a flick of his thumb.

“B-because of me?” Sehun asked, blinking up innocently at Kris.

“Who else would I have to jerk off to?” Kris asked with a smirk on his face. “Thinking of your cute ass as you wiggle in your chair while thinking or editing your paper. Damn...all I could do was imagine you wiggling like that in my lap.” 

The cold gel was squirted over Sehun’s erection and easily slid down his balls and to his tight virgin hole. He could not help but tremble slightly at the cold sensation, but did not complain. At least Kris was going to make the penetration easier and not go in dry. He had heard from some of his friends that when there is no preparation, it hurts a ton.

“We’ll take this a bit slower since you’ve never played with yourself back here,” Kris told Sehun before pushing his first finger in.

Sehun let out a small grunt of discomfort at the foreign feeling, but found that it was not completely unwanted. Something about the feeling of Kris’s finger brushing against the inside of his ass was making him even hornier.

With Kris’s finger prodding around inside of him, Sehun found himself bucking his hips even more. There was more pleasure and an increased feeling of need coursing through his body. Sehun closed his eyes and got lost in the pleasure he was receiving from Kris. When Kris added a second finger, it did not take long before Sehun experienced a completely new sensation.

“Oh fuck! Kris!” Sehun cried out as he came instantly. His fists latched onto the covers beneath him, his knuckles turning white.

Kris kept his fingers inside the younger as he came, enjoying how he squeezed so tightly around them. Watching as Sehun panted on the bed, he could not help but chuckle slightly.

“You may have never played with yourself, but if you had been paying attention in human anatomy last term, then you would know about the prostate,” Kris told him.

“Of course I know about the prostate, but that doesn’t mean I’ve used it before! Just do it again!” Sehun shouted, followed by a pathetic sounding whine since he only wanted more attention from the older male.

Kris shook his head while he gave a slight chuckle before he started moving his fingers again. Right away he saw as Sehun clutched onto the pillow his head was laying on and bucked his hips against his fingers.

Another minute or so of Kris fingering his ass and Sehun was reduced to being a complete moaning mess on the bed. Small cries for more and of Kris’s name were the only things leaving his mouth. Kris loved how he could see the way Sehun’s hips and legs were shaking, his body not used to this kind of pleasure.

“Even though you’ve never played with yourself, you’re taking this all very well,” Kris stated as he pushed in a third finger and then spread them out to stretch the younger even more. He listened to the hitch in the younger’s breath and moaned softly, loving the sounds Sehun was making because of him.

“Because I’ve been wanting this practically since the first day I saw you,” Sehun admitted as he looked at Kris through hooded eyes and licked his dry lips. “I only dreamed that this would happen...that you’d like me and do something like this. Now that it’s actually happening...I can die happy.”

“Then let me make you even happier today,” Kris said as he slowly and carefully pulled his fingers out of the younger’s ass. 

Sehun laid still as Kris withdrew his fingers and let out another moan when he felt them slide all the way out. He could tell his ass was clenching around the air, looking for something to clamp down around. With the way Kris was watching his ass as he quickly slid off his pants and boxers lubed up his erection, he could tell he was watching his ass clenching...waiting for something bigger and better than fingers to enter it.

Since Sehun knew what was going to come next, he quickly shimmied out of his pants and boxes, which were still around his legs, and kicked them to the floor. A slight chill ran over his body, but he knew Kris would warm him up soon enough.

When Kris was ready, he spread the younger male’s legs and moved closer to him so the head of his erection was lightly pressing up against his eager hole.

“Are you ready to take me?” Kris asked.

With a shaking breath, Sehun raised himself onto his elbows and looked down at the throbbing erection waiting at his entrance. This is what he had been wanting, what he had been so eagerly waiting for, but now that the saw the size of Kris’s erection he was getting nervous.

“Well we can’t turn back now,” Sehun said while taking a deep breath.

“If you’re not comfortable going this far yet, I’ll stop right now, Sehun. It’s all up to you,” Kris told him in a serious voice.

“You’d let me choose to stop?” the younger questioned.

“Of course! I mean...I hope that you wouldn’t, since it seems like we’ve both wanted this for some time now...but it’s your body and you have the final say,” Kris explained with a nod of his head. “If you say no, then it’s a solid no. We’ll give things more time and take things slowly.”

“That makes me feel better already,” Sehun said as he lowered himself onto the bed again and nodded his head. “But I want this. I’m certain of that.”

With that approval to continue, Kris shifted again and grabbed onto Sehun’s thighs. He took one more glance at the younger before he looked back down and started to thrust in.

“Ouch!” Sehun cried out as Kris plunged half his erection into him.

Right away Kris stopped and leaned down to Sehun. Kisses were planted on the younger’s face and neck, trying to sooth him and reassure him that he would listen to him.

“Fuck that hurts…” Sehun whined as a few tears came to his eyes.

“Ssshhh...it’s alright,” Kris hushed him lightly. “Let me help make it better.”

Sehun sniffled his nose and nodded his head, trusting what Kris told him. What he had not thought Kris would do, however, was start stroking his erection again. It was covered with his cum already so he would have thought that would be a deterrent from wanting to touch it. He was relieved Kris was touching him more, because the pleasure was gradually taking his mind off the stinging sensation in his ass.

Slowly, as he kept stroking Sehun’s erection, Kris continued pushing in farther and farther until he was seated all the way inside of him. Sehun could feel when Kris bottomed out inside of him and could not help but buck his hips a bit.

“So big...so deep…damn you’re stretching me so good~!” Sehun moaned as he rocked his hips a bit more. “This is...better than I ever dreamed…”

“Then I’ll move now so your dream can really be fulfilled,” Kris stated before he started rocking his hips a bit to get Sehun used to the feeling and his size.

The younger moaned softly as Kris started building up his pace gradually. It went from a steady rocking of his hips, to small thrusts, moving a bit faster, and then finally to a good, hard, fast pace. Creaking sounds were coming from the bed as Kris plowed into Sehun as hard as he could. 

Even though Kris was shocked Sehun was not asking him to stop, he was waiting until the younger said something for him to slow down. Instead of the younger showing any signs of pain, he was doing just the opposite. Cries of pleasure were flying from his lips, a large smile plastered across his face. Sehun was on cloud nine.

Sehun eventually reached his hands up and laced his fingers around the back of Kris’s neck, pulling him in closer. It only took a small pull at the older male’s neck for him to lower himself closer to Sehun. When he was close enough, Sehun lifted his head up and locked lips with him. They spent time kissing one another while Kris continued thrusting into him. Allowing his mouth to fall open more, Sehun let Kris’s tongue explore every crevice of his mouth that he wanted to. 

Eventually, Sehun had to turn his head away to get fresh lungfuls of air and clear his head a bit. Everything was turning foggy as the pleasure built up. His moans were no longer coherent sentences, let alone words. The only word he did seem able to say was Kris, and even that was coming out slurred a few times.

“I can feel you squeezing harder around me,” Kris moaned slightly as he leaned down closer to Sehun and nipped at his hear.

“Kris~!” Sehun cried out when he felt the tug on his ear.

“Do you want to cum?” Kris asked, his breath tickling against the younger’s ear as he whispered huskily.

A small whimper passed Sehun’s lips as he nodded his head.

“You want to cum from my cock pounding your virgin ass?” Kris added, knowing he could make Sehun cum like this based on his reaction already. “My throbbing cock will make you cum so hard and you’ll feel me cum inside of your perfect ass.”

Moaning more, Sehun started tugging at Kris’s hair, feeling his orgasm growing closer. It was building more with the nips from Kris all along his neck and ear. 

When Kris felt the way Sehun’s hips were snapping up and how his ass was clenching around him more sporadically, he knew the younger was not going to last much longer. With a smirk on his face, he picked up his pace even more, becoming harsher with each thrust. He grabbed onto Sehun’s hips and used them to make each thrust more intense than the last.

“Kris! Kris~!” Sehun called out so loud that Kris actually thought the people in the rooms next to him would be able to hear.

“Cum for me,” Kris said in a lust filled voice as he stared down at the younger. “Cum hard while I watch you lose yourself to pleasure.”

Sehun made eye contact with Kris and saw his sharp look and that took him over the edge. His head leaned back against the pillow, his hips snapped up, his back arched off the bed, and his fingers pulled hard at Kris’s hair.

Slamming all the way inside Sehun, Kris let out a grunt and came inside of him. His cock twitched inside the constricting hot tunnel of the younger, emptying all its contents.

Finished with his orgasm, Sehun’s arms fell away from Kris and landed with a soft thump on the mattress. His chest was heaving up and down with his eyes closed and sweat covering his body. Kris’s orgasm also came to an end and he found himself looking down at Sehun with the biggest grin on his face he swears he ever had. 

“That was amazing,” Kris said as he gently ran his hand over Sehun’s cheek.

Opening his eyes a bit, Sehun found himself smiling back at Kris. He was still working at catching his breath as he bit his bottom lip and pulled at it with his teeth.

“Was it really that good?” Sehun then asked, feeling uncertain.

“So fucking good,” Kris stated with a nod of his head. “You felt so amazing, I don’t think anyone will ever be able to compare to you.”

Sehun felt his face turn red with embarrassment and covered it with his hands. Slowly he moved some of his fingers so his eyes could peek out between them.

“Does this mean…?”

“Want to be my boyfriend?” Kris asked without Sehun even finishing his sentence.

Right away Sehun hid his face again. Kris could only chuckle as he gently moved the younger’s hands away from his face and kissed him again. 

“So? What do you say?” Kris asked with a half worried expression on his face.

“Yes...I say yes!” Sehun said happily.

Kris then slowly started pulling himself out of Sehun’s ass, despite all of the younger’s whines of protest. When he was finally pulled all the way out, he moved so he was laying next to the younger and pulled him in so he was spooning him.

“I love you…” Sehun said with some apprehension, not quite sure if Kris would say it back so soon.

“I love you too,” Kris replied easily, kissing the back of his neck with a smile on his lips. “But we should get back to your paper.”

“Don’t ruin the mood!” Sehun scolded, reaching his hand back and smacking Kris as hard as he could. 

“Ha, ha! Sorry. Let’s just rest for now. I love you, Sehun,” the older chuckled lightly.

“I love you more,” Sehun told him.

“No, I love you more,” Kris replied with a shake of his head.

“Impossible...I basically stalked you at first,” Sehun said while sticking his tongue out like a little kid.

“The stalker and the teacher's assistant...who ever would have thought?” Kris asked.

“The freshman and the junior...who ever would have thought?” Sehun asked right back with a smirk on his face. “My…” *yawn* “...boyfriend…”

“Awww...did I make you tired?” Kris asked in a softer voice.

Sehun closed his eyes, nuzzled his head against the pillow, and nodded his head a bit, already feeling sleep overtaking him.

“Rest. You did well for your first time. I’m proud,” Kris told him before giving him another kiss on the neck.

Sehun wanted to make a snarky comment back, back felt the way Kris relaxed against him and hugged him closer, and knew he must be tired as well. His paper and any more talking could wait until after they woke up from their nap. At least he would have a story to tell Jongin when he got back to his room. This had not been just an ordinary personal session.


End file.
